Elemental Warriors Bronze
The Elemental Warriors Bronze team is a strong and brave little team that represent ten constellation like the 10 Bronze Saints, but they are young boys from an elementary school. when TJ and his friends brought the 10 bronze cloths from different places in their Earth to Their high school' gym, the ten young little boys saw the strength of them, so they want to learn from them. The Elemental Warriors Bronze members: Seiman - He is the Pegasus constellation Elemental Warrior that use the light elemental power in battle. Shiran - The Draco constellation Elemental Warrior that master the dragon technique in battle. Shu - The youngest and the Andromeda constellation Elemental Warrior with special chains. Hyutin - A cold Elemental Warrior that represent the Cygnus constellation with blizzard move on the enemies. Ikan - A hot one, the Phoenix Elemental Warrior with fiery move of immortal bird. Jabin - The Monoceros constellation Elemental Warrior with the kick that crack even matter in everything on building. Bauer - The Leo Minor constellation Elemental Warrior & fight with move like a little lion in hunting. Na-con - He is a leaping wolf, the Lupus constellation Elemental Warrior in the hunt. Ichin - A quiet one, Hydra constellation Elemental Warrior with the skill of a snake. Gekar - A very strong one, the Ursa Major constellation Elemental Warrior that throw a powerful punch like a bear paws. The image / Gallery: Saint Seiya Power ranger like suit.png E.Ws Bronze Warriors team pt 1.png|Elemental Warriors Bronze team pt 1 E.Ws Unicorn, Bear, & hydra snake.png|Elemental Warriors Bronze team pt 2 E.Ws Lion & Wolf young Warriors.jpg|Elemental Warriors Bronze team pt 3 E.Ws Seiman.png|Elemental Warrior of Pegasus, Seiman E.Ws Shiran.png|Elemental Warrior of Draco, Shiran E.Ws Hyutin.png|Elemental Warrior of Cygnus, Hyutin E.Ws Shu.png|Elemental Warrior of Andromeda, Shu E.Ws Ikan.png|Elemental Warrior of Phoenix, Ikan E.Ws Jabin.jpg|Elemental Warrior of Monoceros, Jabin E.Ws Baner.jpg|Elemental Warrior of Leo Minor, Bauer E.Ws Ichin.png|Elemental Warrior of Hydra, Ichin E.Ws Gekar.jpg|Elemental Warrior of Ursa Major, Gekar E.Ws Nacon.jpg|Elemental Warrior of Lupus, Nacon E.Ws Pegasi Suit.png|Seiman's E.Ws Suit E.Ws Fury suit.jpg|Bauer's E.Ws suit E.Ws Venom Suit.png|Ichin E.Ws suit E.Ws Dragon Suit.jpg|Shiran's E.Ws suit E.Ws Nebula suit.jpg|Shu E.Ws suit E.Ws Blizarrd Suit.png|Hyutin's E.Ws suit E.Ws Blaze suit.jpg|Ikan's E.Ws suit E.Ws Howl Suit.png|Nacon E.Ws suit E.Ws Claw suit.jpg|Gekar's E.Ws suit E.Ws Horn suit 2.png|Jain's E.Ws suit This team is based off the ten Bronze Saints from the original Saint Seiya Series that fight in the Galaxian Wars Tournament for the Golden Cloth of Sagittarius. Here are the different, These boys are just friends, not half brother like the The Bronze Saints & their follow orphans in the manga series. They have the same constellations: Seiman & Seiya have Pegasus Constellation. Shiran and Shiryu have Draco Constellation. Hyutin & Hyoga have Cygnus Constellation. Shu & Shun has the Andromeda Constellation. Ikan and Ikki have the Phoenix Constellation. Jain & Jabu have Monoceros Constellation. Bauer & Ban has the Leo MInor Constellation. Na-Con and Nachi have Lupus Constellation. Ichin and Ichi has the Hydra Constellation. And Gekar & Geki have Ursa Major Constellation. Notes & Trivia: This team is based off the ten Bronze Saints from the Original Saint Seiya series that fight in the Galaxian Wars tournament. Category:Third season Category:Pegasus constellation Category:Leo Minor constellation Category:Draco constellation Category:Lupus constellation Category:Ursa Major constellation Category:Hydrus constellation Category:Andromeda constellation Category:Monoceros constellation Category:Cygnus constellation Category:Phoenix constellation Category:E.Ws Characters